It's Never Over
by THE BZ
Summary: Three months... It was three months ago Naota handed her what she wanted most. So what happens next? Is it over? Not by a long shot! Don't kill me but i guess this would count as a 'what if' fic. Could be worse.


Ok i think its coming to the point where i have written to much about FLCL but whatever i'll keep going until my ideas run dry.

Ok writing chapter 12 for my other story has been difficult to say the least but I'm making progress. While doing so I also had an idea and wrote this since its nice to be able to writing something that comes so easily compared to writing my way through writers block. I had to try because I actually really liked the idea. Anyway I hate to say it but this is a "What if" fic. Basically instead of releasing Atomsk the way he did at the end of the series Naota handed him over to Haruko. Now in the show Haruko left to continue her chase after Atomsk but she has him now. What will she do? Would she still leave? I could have put more effort into it I think but anyway you're either gonna love it or hate it is my guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

# 1: Thought it was over?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naota heard a thud at the side of his bed and he didn't need to pull his head out from under the pillow to know who made it.

It was Haruko of course.

She still hung around…Why was that? Naota wasn't really sure. She had gotten what she wanted three months ago atop of the Medical Mechanica plant. There Naota had given her what he thought she wanted more than anything.

He thought that it was the only reason she had even been here at all.

Atomsk.

Why was it he had given her the ultimate power in the universe?

Naota didn't know… he didn't owe her any favors but for whatever reason he did her one anyway. Of course he had thought it was over then; that she would leave. But she acted as if nothing had changed… nothing at all. She still lived at his house and she still slept in his brother's bed. It was almost like it had never happened. Things went on as usual; normal days or at least as normal as they could get with Haruko around but normal enough. There had been no more robots sprouting out of his head nor any more guitars slammed into his forehead recently. But how long could things stay normal?

Somewhere deep in the back of his head Naota knew.

_Not Long, not with Haruko still here_.

It was just another day at the Nandaba house, another typical morning… one of those days were Naota had his head stuck under the pillow refusing to get up. But all weekends were like that; he wasn't much of a morning person really. However that was not the case with Haruko. He had learned that within days of her first taking up residence in his brother's bed. Every morning when she got up she seemed to make just enough noise to rouse Naota from his deep sleep and he suspected she did it on purpose. Then he found that on those days where she didn't wake him he would wake up to the shock of finding her fast asleep in his own bed. She did strange things like that all the time. He couldn't say why, he had long ago stopped questioning her antics. He thought it might be because she was immature. She was simply childish; an adult who didn't know how to grow up.

With his head under the pillow Naota could hear her scurrying about his room as he waited for her to leave so he could resume sleeping. He heard the shifting of drawers and Naota knew she would be making a mess of his room like she always did. Then he heard nothing and his room was silent again, perhaps she was gone though that did seem rather quick to Naota.

But Naota was too sleepy to be bothered by such things. His mind slowly began growing dim again as his thoughts slowed and he began falling back into his deep sleep.

As his eyes closed he felt the bed shift, and the rustling of blankets could be heard. Had he imagined it, or did the bed just move? Or more like something had just been dropped on it. Abruptly Naota raised his head from under the pillow to look about and naturally he found none other than HaruHara Haruko lying next to him on his bed, apparently dead weight in her sleep. He assumed a cross legged position and leaned back against the wall his bed was set against. He was too tired to shout, but he came close, "Haruko!"

"mhmm?" came the half assed response from Haruko. She was turned over on her side facing away from Naota with her pink hair in complete disarray. Mentally he commented on the spectacular bed hair. Who would think that she now possessed Atomsk and all the power she could ever want?

Naota's initial surprise faded, this was normal too. But no matter how many times she did it he never got used to it. There was no getting used to Haruko. He had gotten used to being hit over the head with a guitar eventually but he suspected he would never get used to Haruko as long as he lived.

"Haruko… you're in my bed again…." He said it as if she didn't already know. Naota put on a disapproving frown but the effort was wasted on the back of her head.

When no response came he added, "Why do you do this?" He still sat cross legged, unmoving while she continued to lay there. Irritation began to build, so he continued asking. "Why are you still here…."

This time Haruko did not remain impassive, slowly she rolled over until she was facing him. Naota knew what she was going to say… she always had the same response when he asked that question and over the past three months he had asked it many times. And sure enough it came, pulling her pink hair out of her face she spoke quietly, "You're the one I saw first…."

The words hung in the air like they always did. Naota could never respond or take the conversation further than that. Silently she gave Naota a warm smile. For a moment he could almost forget, maybe only for a moment, that she was not a crazy guitar swinging alien from outer space. But only for a moment. Realizing he was staring Naota assumed another frown, "Can you at least move so I can get out of bed?"

"Sure!" she said happily as her face lit up with energy. She laid flat pressing herself to the bed and folded her arms behind her head.

"Go on just get out." She gave him a mischievous smile. This situation reeked of trouble for Naota. For one thing it was awkward… Naota didn't want to have to crawl over her, couldn't she just move?

But she was grinning widely now and Naota already knew she wouldn't move. After all it was Haruko he was dealing with. Seeing no viable alternative Naota gave a grunt then reached over her placing his hand on the edge of the bed, refusing to look at Haruko at all. He then proceeded in moving his left hand over. It was then that was when she struck.

On all fours with Haruko beneath him he was in a vulnerable position to say the least. He spied her movements but in his current state it was useless to try and escape. She gripped his waist and pulled him down to her snuggly. Holding him much like a little girl holds her teddy bear.

Naota yelled and trashed trying to escape her grasp but it was no use. He had been stupid; he should have seen this coming. Haruko seemed completely unbothered by Naota's efforts to escape. She held him and squeezed him until his cries of protest subsided.

Moments passed and they lay quiet so only Naota's heavy breathing could be heard. Finally Haruko leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Remember, I saw you first K? Just remember." The whisper sounded loud in his ear but Naota had no time to think about it. Out of nowhere came an even louder sound that could be heard throughout the house, indeed perhaps throughout the whole town as well. It was a sonic boom; a loud one.

Naota felt Haruko perk up as she held him, "Huh?" Before he knew what had happened Haruko had jumped out of bed running to the window dropping Naota onto the floor with a thump.

Rubbing his head Naota tried to shout over the deafening sound, "HARUKO WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" But she didn't respond; she just stood there staring out the window looking at something. Letting the issue slide for the moment Naota made his way over to stand beside her and looked into the sky.

He quickly picked out the source of the sound, they were… lights? Maybe meteors coming down? That's the only way he could describe the dozen or so object flying across the sky. All of them headed straight for the town. One by one they struck ground and with each one the ground beneath them shook as if there were some massive earthquake. One by one, almost in a row they landed just behind the dormant Medical Mechanica plant on top of the hill in the center of town. When the last one landed the ground trembled even more violently than the previous. The violent scene was followed by a deep silence. The meteors were no where to be seen and the sound gone with them. Naota held his breath wondering what it was that would come next.

Abruptly he heard a familiar alarm sound in the distance, it sounded like a deep mechanical moan and he knew exactly where it came from. It came from the plant. Following the deep alarm sound smoke began to pour into the air from the plant just as it used to. He had forgotten how much he hated that smoke in only three months.

Haruko grinned excitedly and drew Naota's attention as she made her way back to his bed and sat down. Taking a look back at the plant Naota asked hesitantly, "What's happening?"

Haruko chuckled at Naota, he had a very stressed out look on his face. "The plant… it's been reactivated."

Naota could guess that much himself looking at things but still, when it was said out loud it had a foreboding effect. Looking at Naota Haruko flashed him her trademark grin, "Oh you didn't think it was over did you?"

"No… I guess I didn't." Naota said glumly, he had known it wasn't ever since he awoke the day after handing her Atomsk and found that she still hadn't left. He knew back then that it meant it wasn't over. He was lost in thought looking at the plant when he felt Haruko wrap her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug that was indistinguishable from a headlock. It was so firm that Naota didn't resist and if he had he didn't think it would have done him much good. Then he was tossed aside onto the floor unexpectadly. Naota looked up ready to demand what the hell she was doing but instead was meet with a bright red double necked guitar that was jammed into his face sending him soaring across the room and through the window.

Alone in Naota's room Haruko grinned, "HOME RUN!"

Naota flew out the window and landed on Canti who had merely been walking in the street in front of the house watching the plant silently much in the same fashion Naota and Haruko had been. Mentally Naota thought himself lucky that Canti was there to break his fall.

Getting up Naota held his forehead dimly aware of Canti rising next to him. He had forgotten she could do that. Thinking back on it he realized that she hadn't swung her guitar at him once in the last three months, she hadn't done that since that day on top of the Medical Mechanica plant. Though she still ran him over regularly on her Vespa but maybe that was just habit on her part.

"Haruko what are you doing?! That wasn't necessary!" Naota yelled at the window while still holding his head. At the sound of her name Haruko appeared in the window above appearing to have no clue as to what on Earth Naota was so upset over.

"Ta-kun of course I did!" her tone of voice suggested he was stupid not to know otherwise. "How can they come if there is no channel for them to come through!?"

Naota gave her a blank look, "They?" In response Haruko jumped from the window landing beside Naota, her motions catlike.

"Well ya, 'They'. I mean you don't think I was the only one after Atomsk did ya? They are all gonna come now, they all want him." Looking skyward she added, "But he is mine… no one is gonna take him from me!" Her voice was filled with fervor and anger.

Naota would have thought that he would be protesting madly to being used like this again. But he didn't say a single thing about it, instead he simply replied, "When? When do they start coming?"

Haruko looked at the sky above her a moment longer before tearing her eyes away and looking at Naota. She gave him a devlish smirk and Naota's mental alarm roared. How could a smile like that mean anything but trouble?!

"Now." Her smirk escalated into a wide grin.

"What do you mea-mmm!" Naota was cut short as suddenly Haruko scooped up his face between her hands and pressed her lips to his. His eyes went wide with surprise and his face was turning redder by the second.

Haruko broke the kiss abruptly and before Naota even had a chance to stutter something began pushing its way out of his head. It was a horn.

Unlike the previous ones it would not recede back into his head when he tried pushing it in. Despite his struggles to force it back it kept growing till it looked like Naota had a blimp coming out of his head. Over his screams of surprise he could hear Haruko yank the pull cord on her guitar as it spluttered to life.

Naota felt that moment, the one where he was about to pop whatever it was that was coming through and just as he reached it something rather unexpected happened. His screams climaxed and then suddenly the massive horn protruding from his head snapped back and receded back into his head with such speed that it sent him flying back but again he was so lucky as to have Canti there to break his fall.

He sat up wearily, his head was throbbing painfully. It had never hurt like this after being used to transport the other robots. There was no pain afterwards but this time there sure as hell was. He regained his senses to find Haruko kneeling next to time, guitar still buzzing ready to be used.

"Huh?" Haruko poked Naota above his right eyebrow where the horn had come from. "Ta-kun is your head broken?" she whined, obviously disappointed.

Naota didn't under stand why it hadn't come out, it seemed like it was just about to then it disappeared. That was the only way he could describe it; the presence he felt in his head just withdrew as if having second thoughts. That wasn't normal…

Naota had to mentally smack himself for that. At what point had robots NOT coming out of his become unusual? He looked at Haruko who was looking to the horizon lost in thought. Living with her could do that to you was his conclusion.

His head was still throbbing but it was fading, weakly he replied, "If… If it is broken it's your fault you know." Standing up Haruko offered him a hand, the motor sounds from her guitar died out as she helped him to his feet. Utterly ignoring Canti who was also on the floor dazed after receiving two body slams from Naota in a row.

"Hmm, you know… Ta I think they didn't want to come through your head." She said after a few moments of contemplation.

His head hurt… he couldn't think about this now.

Naota gave a grunt and started making his way back home, maybe it wasn't too late to go back to sleep….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I can continue this if I find the time but I still have to try and prioritize my other story. After all I started that one first. The writing was kinda weird in this I think so sorry about that. Anyway review and let me know what you think, could be better but hell I don't have that much patience for editing.

p.s. hey you know what I noticed though? Everything I write is much longer than it used to be so at least if my writing has not improved my length has.


End file.
